Take a Deep Breath
by shootingstar39
Summary: Rose is getting married, but not to Scorpius RWxSM


**Summary:** _Rose is getting married, but not to Scorpius. (RWxSM)_

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belongs to J.K Rowling, except one, Rose's friend Amanda, she's mine._

* * *

"Oh god, I can't do this." Scorpius said through gritted teeth as he and Al walked up the stairs that led to the second floor. Al, who seemed a bit stressed, took them two steps at a time. But once the dark haired young man reached the top, he stopped and turned around to look at his best friend. 

"What do you mean you can't do this?" He asked.

"I mean I can't see her, not now." Scorpius answered.

"Scorpius, she asked _me_ to get _you_, the least you can do is go in there and see what she wants, and, if you have any sense at all, you'll take the opportunity to tell her how you feel." Al said just as Scorpius reached him.

"Al, you don't understand," He hissed. "I can't tell Rose I love her, she's getting married! Today!"

"Well, if you just would have done what I told you to do and confessed your feelings for Rose while we were still in school, and she wasn't engaged, then we wouldn't have this problem, would we?" Al replied.

"Are you really one to give me love advice?" Scorpius asked.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend!" Al protested.

"Yeah, but how long didn't you go around longing for her, you didn't even have the courage to talk to her at first!" Scorpius replied.

"I still didn't long as long as you. Now, go in there and tell Rose how you feel!" Al ordered and pointed towards the door where a sign which read _**Rose**_, written in the handwriting of a young teenage girl, was hanging. It was the same sign that had been sitting on the door since the first time Scorpius visited the Weasley household, well _this _Weasley household.

"Are you sure your family will be alright with this?" Scorpius asked. "I mean they've all gathered here to see Rose become Mrs. Conrad Huggins, I doubt they'll be happy if I just snatch her away."

"Look, none of us even likes Conrad!" Al replied, beginning to sound a bit annoyed. "He keeps calling Lily _Lillian_ and Fred for _Frederick_ – which aren't even their names – and every time he talks to me he calls me Albus, no matter how many times I tell him to call me Al! And remember when you, me, him and Rose went out for dinner, how he cut everything into tiny little pieces before he began eating, and how he always had three peas on his fork, never more, never less, and if he happened to accidentally pick up four, he flicked down one of them back on the plate? I'm telling you, that's not sane!"

"What about Rose's parents?" Scorpius asked, wondering if Rose's dad could possibly dislike him less then Conrad, although the chance wasn't so big.

"He calls every adult Mr. and Mrs, no matter how much everyone tells him not to, and I don't think Uncle Ron, or anyone else for all that matters, has forgiven him since he said that quidditch was a rough and _barbaric_ sport!"

"Still, all that matters is that _Rose_ loves him." Scorpius protested.

"Look, you've loved my cousins since when?" Al asked.

"Since we first met, well, you know, really met, when we first had an _actual conversation_ on the train ride to our third year and she said 'I never liked Cauldron cakes.' just to break the ice." Scorpius answered.

"Yeah, _that_ long!" Al said. "Now, just go in there and tell her how you feel, just take a deep breath and it will be over in three little words: Rose, I love you."

"Actually, Al, that's four words" Scorpius pointed out and Al just pushed him towards the door that led to Rose's room.

"Just do it!" He ordered and then knocked on the door, while Scorpius just stared at him, slightly panicking.

"Come in!" Rose called and Scorpius looked at Al who slowly backed away while pointing with both index fingers towards the door.

Scorpius sighed. There was no turning back now.

He opened the doors and entered the familiar bedroom. Rose was standing in front of the full length mirror that was hanging on her wall, and Scorpius felt weird as he watched her standing in her old bedroom, which he'd visited so many times, wearing a wedding dress.

"Hi Scorpius," Rose said. "Took Al a while to get you here, were you hiding or something?"

"Hi," He breathed out.

Rose was looking more beautiful then ever where she stood before him, dressed in a gorgeous white gown that was decorated with pearls at the top. Her bushy, red hair had been pulled back into a bun and there was a soft curl hanging down by her face, gently touching her elegant neck, which he just couldn't stop staring at.

"I just wanted to thank you," Rose began. "Thank you for helping me out with the flowers, and the table setting and everything."

"It's alright," Scorpius answered; unable to look away from that one curl by her neck, how it gently brushed against her skin. He wondered if it tickled. "I mean, what are best friends for?"

"You know what?" Rose continued. "Right now, I wish you were a girl, because then I could have made you my maid of honour!"

Scorpius finally managed to take his eyes of her neck and looked up at her face, which seemed to be glowing. "I, eh, could just put on a wig." He replied, and then cursed at himself for saying something so incredibly lame. But Rose laughed before turning towards the mirror.

"So, how do I look?" She asked and nervously flattened the skirt of the dress.

"You look great." Scorpius answered truthfully as he gazed at her, while Rose twisted her body to have a better look at the back of the dress. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I…" He began and Rose turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

_Come now, get yourself together_, Scorpius told him self. _Just tell her and then it will all be over, just like Al said. _He looked at Rose who had a questioning look on her face, although her blue eyes still shone from happiness. It was her wedding day after all, why wouldn't she be happy?

"I… I better go and find Al now, so that we get good seats." The words escaped his mouth before he had time to react, and Rose slightly tilted her head to the side.

He just couldn't bring him self to telling her that he loved her, not on her wedding day, not on the day she was marrying the guy _she_ loved. It didn't matter what he thought or felt, neither did it matter that none of Rose family actually liked Conrad. All that mattered was Rose's happiness.

"Oh… well, um, thanks, again, for everything and… I'll see you at the reception later, okay?" She said and Scorpius nodded. Then he walked out of the room.

He didn't even cast a glance at Al, who was leaning against the wall, but who immediately straightened as Scorpius began to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Al said and quickly stopped Scorpius by grabbing hold of his arm, once he'd rushed up to his best friend's side that is. "How did it go?" He asked. "Is the wedding still on or what?" Scorpius didn't answer, and Al raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god, she didn't _laugh_, did she? Because, to be honest, when you're talking about someone so closely related to Uncle Ron-"

"She didn't laugh!" Scorpius said, cutting Al off. "I didn't tell her, okay?"

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Because I just couldn't!" Scorpius said in a loud voice. "Just like I just can't be here right now! I can't see her get married to Conrad, I just can't!"

"Sco-" Al began but Scorpius cut him of again.

"Just… just tell her I'm sorry, okay? Please Al; I just can't be here right now." Al's green eyes watched him for a couple of seconds, and then released his grip around Scorpius' arm.

"She'll wonder why you're not here." He said and Scorpius looked at him.

"You'll think of something." He replied.

And Al's green eyes, in which you could detect a slight disappointment, were the last thing Scorpius saw before he apparated out of there.

-----

Scorpius looked down at the glass of fire whisky in front of him, and then he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Five to two, it wasn't long now until the ceremony started. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

Maybe apparating away was a bit rushed.

Okay, so it was definitely a bit rushed, but it was all he could think of at the moment! He couldn't just sit and watch Rose say I do, and since he couldn't even tell her how he felt, just fleeing seemed to be the best and, at least at the time, only option.

He looked down at his feet, both his shoes and the bottom of his dress robes were stained with mud. Outside, the rain was almost pouring down, and when he apparated to Hogsmeade, he had the fortune to land in right in a mud puddle. Today really wasn't his day at all.

He brought the glass of firewhisky up to his lips and took a deep sip of the drink. It burnt in his throat but he welcomed the feeling, after all, it wasn't his first. After putting the glass back down he looked back at his wristwatch. Three more minutes until the wedding started. Three more minutes until Rose would walk down the aisle by her fathers arm, and within the hour, she would be Mrs. Conrad Huggins.

He could picture her in front of him, walking down the aisle by her fathers arm, and then reaching the altar where her cousins Lily and Roxanne and her close friend Amanda would already be standing in their blue dresses, almost the exact colour as Rose's eyes, and they would all be holding bouquets with roses, white ones, because Rose thought that red ones were over used when it came to romance, or so she'd told Scorpius when he'd helped her pick them out.

Despite always being reminded about the fact that he was loosing Rose forever, Scorpius had actually enjoyed helping planning the wedding. He hadn't been surprised. With Rose, everything became fun, even studying back when they were still attending to Hogwarts!

But that was just because he could steal a glance of her in the library as her brow furrowed in concentration, and some times frustration when she couldn't figure out what to write. He mostly enjoyed studying time when he needed help with something, because then Rose would walk around the table and lean down over his parchment, and he could smell her hair mixed with the scent of her light perfume, and sometimes her bushy hair would tickle his face, and then she'd occasionally glance at him, to see if he understood what she said, and he would nod, and she would smile, and her blue eyes would sparkle…

Ugh! He shouldn't be thinking of Rose. Not now. Not when he would probably never be able to see her again. Rose would wonder why he wasn't there, and Al would probably come up with some pathetic lie, like that some relative was very ill, perhaps lying on their death bed, or something like Malfoy Manor being on fire, and Rose would immediately know she was lying, and she would either think that Scorpius didn't care for her, or she would, and this was Scorpius worst nightmare right now, guess the truth. That he loved her.

Al was a lot of things, a great and understanding friend was one of them, but he wasn't a good liar. Something that Scorpius thought was quite hilarious seeing as how Al's older brother James could get away with anything. Sometimes Scorpius wondered if Al was the only one in his family who couldn't lie, once he'd even asked Al to say that a clear white quill was green just to see if he could pull it of!

Scorpius shook his head at the memory of Al sitting with his arms crossed on the opposite side of one of the tables in the library from himself, looking very sceptically at the quill that was dangling in front of his face. 'You're nuts' He'd said. 'He's scientific' Rose had replied smiling where she sat next to Al, grinning that charming grin of hers…

God! Why did everything have to lead to Rose!? Was he really so obsessed!? Was he really so in love? The answer was easy. Yes.

Scorpius sighed again and took another sip of the fire whisky. He wondered what his dad would say if he saw him now, sitting here drenching his sorrows over some girl with fire whisky, and at Hog's head of all places!

There were two reason's Scorpius had chosen to go to Hog's head. First of all, it was never crowded. At the moment, the only ones there was Scorpius him self, the bartender, a small wizard sitting in a corner booth wearing a much too large over coat, a_ goat_, and another wizard whose face was hidden by a shawl and who seemed to have passed out by the way he was half lying over the table, he would have looked very dead if it hadn't been for the fact that you could detect breathing. The second reason Scorpius had chosen Hog's head, was because it was probably the last place anyone would go to look for him, even though he doubted anyone at the wedding would even bother to go looking for him, except maybe Al, but he guessed Al knew he didn't even want to be at the wedding.

Scorpius leaned his head in his right hand and tapped the fingers on his left against the counter. Suddenly, the door to the pub opened and he looked over to see three teenage boys, they looked like fourteen.

"Brent," One of them said. "Let's just go to The Three Broomsticks instead."

"Yeah Brent," Agreed another boy.

"What sort of chicken Slytherins are you?" The biggest of them, Brent, asked. Slytherins. Scorpius should have known. Only Slytherins would voluntary go into Hog's head.

"That bartender is giving us nasty looks," The first one said.

"He's just an old man, what's he going to do? Talk about how things were back when he was our age?" Brent answered.

"Come and say that to my face, you little punk!" The bartender growled and Brent took a slight step back.

"You know what guys, I just remembered I was supposed to meet Mindy," He said and then they were gone. Cowards. Scorpius remembered his first visit to this place, although he'd been a sixth year at the time, but at least he and his friends had sat down, and ignored the bartender's dirty looks.

He looked back at the glass of firewhisky and was just about to pick it up when he heard how the door opened once again. He wondered if it was Brent and his companions who'd come back, although probably not, he didn't think anything could make them return after only a couple of seconds. Perhaps it was another Hogwarts student, who was curious to see what it was that had made the three brave Slytherins flee.

"You rather sit and have a drink at Hog's head then attend to my wedding, huh?" A very familiar voice asked and Scorpius quickly looked towards the door. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rose!" He exclaimed and stood up, almost knocking down the chair he had been sitting on in the process. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I've looked everywhere for you!" She answered, not seeming to notice how she'd sent him into a state of shock. "_Why_ did you choose Hog's head of all places?"

"Well, this place was the least packed, since it is, apparently, a Hogsmeade weekend, and I needed a quiet place to think." Scorpius replied, and as the silence then laid over them, he took the opportunity to take in the sight of her.

She was holding the large mass of mud stained fabric that was her wedding train in one hand, and her wet hair had fallen into its usual wild fashion of red curls that he loved so much, she was looking a bit flustered, and the rain had ruined her previously perfect makeup. To him, she looked absolutely stunning.

And then it happened.

"Al says you love me," The words escaped her lips, and even though her voice was quiet, it was enough to make Scorpius' heart stop beating. He was going to _kill_ Al for this.

"I…" He began, but found himself unable to say anything. And though what he wanted to do most was to just simply run, or apparate, far, far away, he was like glued to the ground.

"Is it true?" Rose wanted to know, and he could see the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Do you _love_ me?"

"… yes," He didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. Why couldn't he have been born mute? That would have made things much easier! Rose was looking at him, her blue eyes wide, and surrounded by slightly smeared out mascara and eye shadow.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Scorpius said, a bit louder then before. "Yes, I… love you" Al was _so_ going to die for this.

"Since when?" Rose asked, looking as if she quite couldn't believe what she was hearing, and to be honest, Scorpius himself couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Since the train ride to our third year," He answered. "Remember how you said 'I never liked Cauldron cakes.' just to break the awkward silence? Well, since then I guess. But it doesn't matter anyway."

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" She asked.

"You're getting married today, Rose, in case you haven't forgotten why you're wearing that dress."

"I'm not getting married today," Rose answered with a small smile playing on her lips. "Conrad… look, let's just say I don't think Conrad was the right guy for me. For starters, he wanted me to move to America with him, so that we would live closer to his family."

"To _his_ family?" Scorpius asked. "Then, what about _your_ family?"

"Conrad says it will be better to live nearer his family, since he only has a mother, a brother, a sister-in-law and two nieces that he actually has a good contact with. He says my big family is a bit too rowdy for his taste."

"Then he's an idiot." Scorpius said firmly. "I mean, your family's great… even though they hate me."

"They don't hate you Scorpius, they just… well, they don't _hate_ you." She said and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here Rose?" He asked. "If you're not marrying Conrad, then why did you come looking for me? It can't be because you want me at the wedding."

"I came looking for you because I wanted to know if you really loved me," Rose answered. "Because… well, the thing is… I think I kind of, sort of, love you too."

Scorpius just stared at her. The girl, no, woman he'd loved since he was _thirteen_ had just said she loved him. Well, technically she said that she thought she kind of, sort of, loved him, and that wasn't the same thing was it? In the past three years or so, the words _I love you_, had escaped her lips an endless amount of times. At least it seemed to be an endless amount of times to Scorpius, and each time she had said those three darn words in his presence, he had felt angry, annoyed and devastated at the same time, and all because they had always been directed to Conrad. Conrad. The guy Rose loved. The one she less then half an hour ago was going to marry.

"If you love me," He began, finally regaining the ability to speak. "Then how come you've been ready to walk down that altar all day?"

Rose just looked at him, with a sort of half hurt expression on her face. She seemed to struggle for the right words, and Scorpius was just about to tell her to just forget about everything when she finally spoke. "Scorpius, Conrad's the rebound guy."

"The what guy?" He asked raising a brow at her.

"The rebound guy, the guy I used to get over you! Look, you've loved me since I said 'I never liked Cauldron cakes.' right?" She asked. "Well I loved you ever since you replied 'I'm more of a Pumpkin Pasties man, myself,' with that sort of dumbstruck look of yours."

"Then why didn't you say something, Rose?" Scorpius asked. "Why didn't you just ask me out or something?"

"The same reason you didn't ask me out," She answered. "I was scared, everyone's nervous about asking someone they like out, and being friends with them doesn't make things easier! And then there was our families and everything, I mean, my dad actually told me when I begun my first year not to get to friendly with you, because my granddad would never forgive me if I married a pureblood. And then Conrad came along in our seventh year, and since I thought you would never even look at me twice if it wasn't for the fact that we were friends, I agreed to go out with him, because all my girl friends told me it was time to get over you after about four years of sapping."

"And then you dated Conrad through the rest of seventh year, and then he proposed to you the night after graduation." Scorpius finished. "And then I didn't say anything because you seemed so happy with him."

"I was happy with him," Rose said. "At first. I mean, he was smart, and sweet, and he read as much as me and after growing up in my family it was nice to have someone who didn't practically live for quidditch and pranks! And when he proposed I just couldn't bare myself to say no, because I liked him, and I somehow convinced myself that this was the guy I loved, the guy that loved me."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better, or something?"

"Look, What I'm trying to say is that I never really loved Conrad, I just _liked_ him. I loved _you_."Rose replied. "In fact, when you began saying that you had to go and find Al earlier, my heart skipped a beat because I though you were going to say you loved me, and that I shouldn't marry Conrad." She sighed. "You should have said something earlier. You should have let me know how you felt _before_ my wedding day. I've been engaged for three years after all, Scorpius."

"Would it have mattered?" He asked and Rose gave him a quite puzzled look. "Would it have mattered if I'd told you how I felt the moment you told me he had proposed? Would you just have thrown yourself in my arms and forgotten all about Conrad?"

She looked at him for a moment, the puzzled look on her face had been replaced by a blank one, there was no way he could see what she was thinking. "I don't know what I would have done two years ago" She finally answered. "I don't know what I would have done if you told me two weeks ago, or even if you'd told me when I was still just dating Conrad back at Hogwarts. But isn't the important thing that I left my wedding and everyone else back at the house to come look for you now, today?"

"I guess so." Scorpius replied. "But what does your family say about this, about you leaving Conrad at the altar for me, Scorpius Malfoy?"

"You worry way too much about my family, do you know that?" Rose told him with a half amused look on her face. "I mean, they're fine with the fact that we're friends."

"Friends maybe," Scorpius answered. "But as a couple? I think our dad's would kill themselves, or maybe each other, I'm not sure."

"If Hugo and James can accept the fact that I left my wedding to go after you, then I think my dad, and yours, could get over it too, eventually." Rose replied, now clearly amused by what he was saying.

"James and Hugo know? Why did you tell them of all people? They're the ones who hate me the most!" He said.

"Apparently not as much as they hate Conrad." Rose informed. "In fact, James actually seemed happy when I told him I had to leave, and said that he'd stall everyone else, if he so had to drag up Fred and Roxanne to perform _A Hot Steamy Cauldron full of Love_."

"I didn't know Fred could sing." Scorpius replied and Rose grinned at him.

"There's that dumbstruck look I like so much!" She replied. "And, actually, he can't; but something even better is that he can't dance either. Last time they preformed he stumbled right into our _really_ old great aunt Muriel and she had to go to St. Mungos." She laughed quietly and Scorpius smiled. He'd always liked her laugh.

"Fred Weasley singing and dancing," He said thoughtfully. "Wow, that must be like a grindylow on dry land."

Rose, who was still half laughing, shook her head.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said and before Scorpius had time to react she had closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her lips press against his own, and in that moment, it was like all his blood was replaced by firewhisky, which rushed through his veins and making it feel as if his entire body was on fire, but it was in a _very_ pleasant way.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Rose's waist, pulling her closer. He could feel her heartbeats race with his own. His senses were clouded by the rush that her kiss brought, and all he could think of was the feeling of her soft lips against his own, and how her hands were now running through his hair.

He was brought back to the real world when a particular sound reached his ears. Was it…clapping? He broke away from Rose and looked towards the source of the sound. The small wizard with the large coat in the corner booth was smiling and clapping his hands enthusiastically, as if he'd just seen an amazing play, or an exiting quidditch match.

Scorpius looked at Rose to see that she too was looking at the wizard, and her face was now beginning to turn a bright Weasley red. He looked back at the wizard, smiling and then turned his attention to Rose.

"I don't think I've ever seen you turn Weasley red." He said and she playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Be quiet!" She snapped and he let out a laugh, before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Hey, you two!" A voice abruptly said and Scorpius looked behind him to see the bartender standing there. "As much as I've enjoyed this little show of yours, I've got to say that if you're going to continue with all this kissy stuff; I suggest you continue your business at Madame Puddifoots."

"Yes, sir." He heard Rose reply and felt how she took his hand in her own. "Come on Scorpius."

Hand in hand they walked out of the dusty old bar, and Scorpius felt the cold raindrops on his face. He looked at Rose and watched as a drop of water trailed down her nose and then he gently brushed it of as it reached the tip. "So, Madame Puddifoots?" He asked and Rose nodded.

They began to walk, slowly and careful not to slip in the mud. "Rose, maybe we should go back." Scorpius said and she stopped and turned to face him.

"To Hog's head?" She asked, with a confused look on her face. "You do realize that we can't continue with _kissy stuff_ if we go back there."

"No, not to Hog's head." Scorpius replied. "To the wedding."

"Why would we go back there?" Rose asked, still looking as confused.

"So that your family knows you're alright. When a bride disappears on her wedding day, most people would go find and talk her into returning, thinking that she has cold feet."

"Look, Al, James, Hugo, Lily and Teddy promised they'd take care of everything, we have nothing to worry about. By now everyone probably knows I'm gone, but they won't go after me, I know they won't. Well, dad might want to, but I think mom will be able to hold him of."

Scorpius felt relieved. The last thing he wanted was for someone in Rose's family to show up now and accuse him for stealing her away, saying something like 'You should never confess your feelings to a bride on her wedding day, she's already close enough to leaping through a window as it is!'. He remembered a wedding he'd been to as a kid, one of his mom's closest friends was getting married to some guy, but the wedding was called of after the bride eloped with another guy. That story was the only reason Scorpius even thought it was worth anything to tell Rose how he felt on her wedding day.

The only person from Rose's family that Scorpius wanted to see right now was Al, so that he could punch him in the face for telling Rose, even though things had worked out for the best. Well, not for Conrad, but that didn't matter much to Scorpius. Conrad didn't even love Rose enough to stand her family! Right now, Scorpius hoped James had hexed the jerk with all of his might.

"Perhaps we should go back," He said and smirked. Rose just looked at him. "You know, just to see who Fred sent to St. Mungos this time." He then added and watched how her lips formed into a smile. "If we're lucky, it might be Conrad."

"I actually hope it's Conrad's mother," Rose said. "She's been getting on my nerves every minute I've spent with her so far! 'Shouldn't you try and do something more with your wild hair?' 'Do you have to keep accidentally putting your skinny elbows on the table?' 'Is your height genetic? Because I don't want my granddaughter having to look down at her cavaliers.' 'Do you play quidditch? Isn't that a much too vulgar sport to play, especially for a young woman?' 'Isn't that dress a bit too tight for a virgin bride?'" She mimicked a very high pitched voice and waved with her hands as she spoke. Scorpius snickered.

"You told her you were a virgin bride?" He then asked, in a more serious tone of course, not really understanding why Rose would share such private information with a woman she didn't like.

"I didn't tell her that," Rose answered. "She just assumed. And she's right, just so you know. I may not live in a mansion and I wasn't raised by Victorian standards, like you, but I still have my values."

"So now I guess _I_ have to marry you." Scorpius replied with a grin and Rose gave him a playful glare, before she let go of his hand to poke him in the chest.

"You're lucky my dad didn't hear that." She said with fake accusation. "You're even luckier _your_ dad didn't hear that. A Malfoy, wanting to marry a halfblood? He would freak... and so would the rest of the wizarding world, if I'm not mistaken."

"Can't we just enjoy the moment, without worrying about what others are going to think?"

"Is _Scorpius Malfoy_ actually telling _me_ not to worry about what others are going to think? What will happen next? Will my aunt Fleur turn ugly? Or is my mom going to become stupid? Or how about Uncle George closing down the joke shop while Uncle Harry becomes the darkest wizard of all time?"

"Or perhaps Al will start forcing us to refer to him only as Albus Severus," Scorpius suggested jokingly.

"Speaking of names," Rose began quietly and he looked at her curious. "If we ever… you know… and I'm not applying anything here… have kids, we won't have to name them after some dumb constellations, will we?"

"And this comes from the girl whose family names their children after dead people." Scorpius replied.

"My parents never knew anyone named Hugo." Rose said in a defensive tone.

"Yes, Rose," Scorpius said. "_Hugo_ is a very fine example of your parents naming skills."

"I wouldn't talk back if I were you _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_!"

And then they both just laughed. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they began walking towards Madame Puddifoots.

"You don't think they'll stare at us when we enter, do you?" He asked.

"No more then they did the first time I entered," Rose answered and he smiled. Maybe Al would get to live, and continue to have all his bones intact, after all.

* * *

**This story took me a long time to wirte. I started by just coming up with different scenes inside my head when I rode the bus to and from school, and then I worte them down when I came home. Then there was the work of tying them all together and editing stuff, I think I've been working on this story for about a month! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this 3rd generation Harry Potter story, and all the characters used and mentioned in this story where created by J.K Rowling, I've taken a close look at the official family tree on her website. **

**Please review! Constructive critisism is also welcome, but please, no flames! **

**shootingstar39**


End file.
